Total Drama Hunger Games
by BlackSirens
Summary: Mal gets picked to be in the Hunger Games, and he has to survive for the sake of his lover and siblings. Can he possibly win?


_**BlackSirens**_ _here to bring you something very original! A Hunger Games and Total Drama theme. This is NOT a crossover. This is something I've been working on and this is part 1 out of three parts. I am also going to post the next chapter to "Mal, The Forgotten" and in the notes I will discuss why I've been gone for so long. Something unfortunate happened and I had little time to write. This won't be updated as regularly because it takes weeks to type. Hope you enjoy and "Mal, the Forgotten" should be out by Friday._

 _ **DISclaimer:**_ _I don't own Mike, Mal, Manitoba, Vito, Svetlana, or Zoey. I do however, own my OCs._

 _ **Enjoy:**_ _Yes I am back and better than ever. I'm very sorry I've been gone. "Mal the Forgotten" will be up by Friday I promise. Now enjoy this very long fanfic._

 _PART 1-_

I jolt up, feeling a drop of sweat roll down my left cheek. It's not going to happen, I tell myself. My name is only going to be in the bowl once. They aren't going to pick me. Last year I thought I'd never get to this point in my life. The point where I could be reaped from the pool of names to be put into the annual event known as The Hunger Games. I look around, and wipe my brow that is covered in moisture. I lay back down, hoping I didn't wake anyone else in the house with my restlessness.

I find myself not able to sleep. I gladly didn't wake anyone up, so at least they can get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is the day of the reaping and I don't think anyone needs to be up this late. They need their sleep to feel calm and together. Well, so do I.

I get up from my bed and walk down the hall into the kitchen. I bend down and grab the plastic wrapping that holds the loaf of bread given to us by the Patrarche family. Life long friends of ours, who run the town bakery. I remember nights at the Patrarche family house. The smell of fresh bread and spices filled the air and it was pure bliss. My older brother, Manitoba, who makes jams from wild berries he grows in the back of our house, would bring some over and we would all eat fresh baked bread and jam.

I open the bag, cringing at the crinkles it makes, again, trying not to wake anyone else up. I take a fresh slice of bread and put the bag back into our pantry. As I eat the bread, I think about Zoey Jane Patrarche. The little baker girl with the red hair down the street. I remember coming to her home and seeing her with her pigtails and warm smile, taking out a roll of rosemary bread from the oven. I remember helping her sell loaves of bread at her stand on the front of the road next to her house. I wish I could go back to those days. A child, not understanding the cruelties of our world. Not seeing the deaths upon deaths of family friends and neighbors. I wasn't allowed to watch The Hunger Games growing up.

I walk back down to my bedroom, wrapping myself up in my blankets. I hope a good midnight snack will help me get some rest before tomorrow.

It doesn't help. Here I am at 2:00 in the morning, without sleep. Here I am picturing myself being brutally stabbed by another member of a different district in the games. No, it can't happen, I tell myself again. I try to think back into my past. Remember the happy moments before realizing the terrible truth. What these "games" really where. I remember my older siblings getting all fancy for reaping day, and I would always ask, "What is reaping day?"

"You'll find out. Just be glad it isn't anytime soon." Manitoba said to me while ruffling my hair. He walked over to the mirror, tightening up his tie and picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"I'm just glad it's your last reaping day Manitoba. Although I'm nervous. Why did you put in your name eighteen times?" Mike asked while running over to him frantically, tucking the back of his shirt into his pants.

"What is reaping day?"

"Mal, hush, please." Manitoba said. "I put my name in more times so we will get food donations from the Capital. It helps us out. We can't magically grow food during the winter. District 10 is livestock. The Capital will donate their game from District 10 to our family as long as I make a sacrifice and put in my name more times." Manitoba fixed his bow tie again.

They never told me what reaping day was about. All Manitoba ever said to me was, "It's an awful day, and be glad you don't have to face it until you are fourteen." I knew the Capital was the ruler of all twelve districts, and I knew what all districts stood for. I knew The Hunger Games was an annual thing that happened every year, but that was all I was ever told.

Now that I am fourteen, I know everything. I know that The Hunger Games is a deadly game, where only one victor comes out to live in the Capital for the rest of their lives. I know the rules of reaping day. You can put in your name more times to get food donations, and Manitoba always took on that responsibility for our family. His last year, however, was last year. Reaping begins at fourteen and ends at eighteen. I still have to worry for my other siblings though. Mike, Vito, and Svetlana are being reaped this year along with me.

Ah! Mal stop thinking about it. It's keeping you up. Remember the good times.

Okay, back to Zoey. Zoey and I always used to sneak out into the woods to pick wild berries for my brother's jams and jellies. Once we got in trouble my Mrs. Patrarche and my brother Manitoba. We came back with scratches and leaves in our hair. It was quite obvious where we have been. We should have been out in the fields doing our daily chores but instead we were off picking wild berries and playing hopscotch across the creek on stones. She always won that game. It was a lot of fun playing at the creek. We weren't supposed to go off into the woods but we often snuck out anyways. She once fell on top of me and we fell into the water. I gazed up at her, into her brown eyes, and I felt me heart pound as we laughed and got up to go get dry before our families suspected anything. Like I said, we only got caught once and we were grounded big time. I had to spend the whole night weeding Manitoba's berry garden behind our house.

I also remember playing lava with my brothers and sister. Even though Manitoba was stern at times, and is our guardian figure, that was the one out of a bajillion times I remember goofing off with him. I would help him make jams and Mike would always give me a bath afterwards because I was covered in berry juice. I would bring the jams over to Zoey's house and we would sit down and eat her bread and my jam. On Friday night, that's when my family would come to visit theirs. Sure Zoey and I hung out on other days, meeting at the corner of the dirt road, but this was the night when our families had a reunion. Manitoba would always talk to the parents while Svetlana, Vito, and Mike would hang out in the kitchen having drinks of water or juice, also made by us from the berries. Zoey and I would hang out and eat and talk about life.

I remember, "Zoey, do you know anything about reaping day?" She gasped.

"Mal! We aren't supposed to talk about reaping day! That's grown up stuff."

"Aren't you curious?"

"No." Zoey said firmly. "My parents say it's an awful thing and I shouldn't be talking about it."

"Come on. My siblings talk about it all the time when it's getting close, and they participate in it. Don't you want to know what it's all about?"

"No!" She said again. She looked around and rolled her eyes, but then got a playful look on her face. She whispered, "But I will tell you one thing. My parents say it has something to do with The Hunger Games."

That time, it was my turn to gasp. "The Hunger Games? You mean to tell me you actually know something about that?" I said.

She continued, and seemed to be getting more curious, like kids our age did.

"Barely." She whispered softer. "But I do know that teenagers get reaped to be put into The Hunger Games. When the teens get reaped, they never return."

I felt my heart stop. Disappearances happened often. Loss of family friends of someone right down the street from us. Why did this happen? Why?  
I jolt up from my bed once more. "Why does it need to happen?" I say out loud, shaking and panicked. Every time I try to remember the good times in my childhood, my thoughts spiral right back to The Hunger Games. When I was told the truth a year ago, I didn't want to believe it. But it all made sense. The disappearances. The way Manitoba would lock up the tv set on the same day every year. February 6th, the day of The Hunger Games. How no one told the younger kids in fear it would scare them. I have to be a part of reaping day tomorrow for the first time. I am scared shitless.

"Why do you look so tired?" Manitoba says while standing over me as I'm trying to eat my breakfast.

"I couldn't sleep. I went to bed at 4:00."

Manitoba spins me around in my chair, and I bang me knee on the table. I let out a groan but I am face to face with Manitoba before I can say anything.

"You stayed up till 4:00? Don't you know you need sleep? Especially on a day like today!" He stops and rubs his temples. Mike approaches us and puts a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. On your first day not being reaped in four years, I don't think you should be worrying this much." Mike says.

"I'm not worried for me." Manitoba says and turns away to go wash the dishes left over from breakfast. "We all need to dress nice." He says, "I'll be there to watch the whole time."

Then, it hits me. Reaping is only an hour away. I feel a wave of sweat start to rush down my forehead and my hands start to shake. I felt like it was a million years away one year ago. I didn't think it would be happening any time soon and that I didn't need to worry about it. But here I am, facing it without an option. Mike takes a seat next to me and puts his hand on my hand, that is shaking on the table. I look up at him with worry and concern. What if I get picked. What if one of them gets picked? I never had this fear before as a child. Never a hatred for the Capital. Never a hatred for the chores everyone in my district has to do. I learned they aren't chores. It's slave work, for the Capital. We are slaves.

"You will be okay, Mal. Your name is only going to be in there once. There are around two hundred teens in District 11." Mike says to me, gripping my hand tighter.

"What's it like?" I ask, teary eyed.

"What is what like?"

"The reaping? What happens?"

Mike smiles at me, but then lets out a painful sigh. He tries to keep his smile. "Well, you dress nicely for the occasion, and then all the teenagers fourteen through eighteen gather together and walk to the center of the district. You line up to get a prick on your finger,"

I interrupt him. "You mean like blood?" I say, my voice cracking.

Mike starts to talk faster. "Only a little, you can barely even feel it." I calm a bit.

"Once they take your blood and scan it to see if you are healthy enough to be an option for the games," Mike stops when I whimper at the thought of me having to be tested as a possible candidate for the games. Mike awkwardly laughs with sweat spraying off him like a hose. "No no no, not that you will be needed for the games, ehe, of course," Vito steps up to us and gets Mike off the chair.

"I think I'll take it from here." Vito sits down as Mike walks away, still awkwardly laughing.

"Okay little dude," Vito says while ruffling my hair. "After I tell you this you have to get dressed." He licks his lips and sits up straight to begin. "After you are all checked out, the names from all of the teenagers are put into bowls that Shania Willows reaps from.

"Who's Shania Willows?" I ask, as my hands stop shaking so aggressively.

"She is the reaper and representative for our district. Every district has one. She will pick one name from the girls first, then one name from the boys. Then, it will all be over and we get to come back home and just live our daily life. Then we watch The Hunger Games at home to support the people from our district."

Manitoba walks over and slams the table. I jump a bit and look up at him.

"Except we don't watch it! We never watch it!" He then storms out and slams the door. I look over at Vito, who has his head down.

"Why does he get so mad? About the games?"

Vito shrinks in his seat a bit, and crosses his arms, letting out a sigh. "Your brother lost someone to the games. Someone he cared about very much. She got reaped and… you get the picture." I sit there as my brother gets up to get ready. "Be ready by 11:00 am." He leaves. I sit there with a blank expression on my face. My brother lost someone to the games, but who? I can't recall anyone else in his life that meant something to him besides us.

I walk down to my room and get a pail, filling it with cold water. I grab the towel that I use every other day for bathing, and I get into my room closing the door making sure to lock it. The pail I'm using is the one that used to be my bathtub. I was a rather small child, and technically still am, so I was able to fit into the pale for baths. Running water isn't a thing in the districts, but I hear it's a thing in Districts 1, and 2. Of course it's a thing in the Capital. It seems unfair to me that some districts get treated better than others. I know this because I hear some older adults talking about it at the market. I often go to the market to fetch Svetlana some rags and fabric to make our clothes, and I over hear a lot of things. I never use to go anywhere until I was told the truth about the world. I was never allowed to go into the woods or to a huge public place without a guardian.

I grab my towel and set it on my wooden bench, to be underneath me when I sit down. I grab a sponge sitting on my dresser and I unbutton my shirt, throwing it on the bed. My pants and undergarments follow soon after. I sit down on the towel and start to wash my legs, arms, body, and neck with the sponge. I then gasp in for air, dunking my head in the bucket. I wrap the towel around my head and hair as I walk over to my dresser to get into some of my nicer clothes.

I look at myself in the house mirror out in the kitchen. I tighten my grey pants and spruce up my collar a bit. I try to mimic my older brothers in what I've seen them do over the years.

"Did you clean up your room?" Manitoba asks me, while also in nice clothes. I nod, too upset and scared to say anything. I feel his hands meet my shoulder.  
"Are you scared?" He asks.

I try to nudge his hands off but he bends down to my height and turns me around. He grips my shoulders tighter, then brings me close into a hug. I slowly hug him back, putting my head into his shoulder. I'm embarrassed to be so scared at age fourteen. Gosh, what am I? A wimp?

Although my feelings of manhood are being destroyed, I like the hug. It's calming me down in ways I didn't think it would. Manitoba gets back up and says, "You aren't going to get picked. I made sure of that. I made sure you only put in your name once." He smiles at me and rubs his hand on my cheek. I take a deep breath and nod, but that breath soon escaped me when I hear the bells. Svetlana comes out of her room in a floral button up dress and her hair pinned up all nice. "We have to go." She says.

We are all walking down the dirt road, as Manitoba follows from behind, talking to other guardians or parents of teenagers who are being reaped. I look over at Vito, who has a look of relief to him.

"Vito? Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm better than okay. Today is my last year of reaping. After this, I'm all done." He says then looks over at me, seeing me start to worry even more as I realize I have three more years of this.

"You'll be fine." He says to me, grabbing my hand and starts to walk a bit faster. I step one foot in front of the other. Before I know it, we are here. I can't believe this! It's so big. The stage is absolutely huge, and the Capital flag is hanging from every corner I can look at. I've never been here before, but it's starting to give me more jitters. Vito and Mike gesture me to the boys side and I try to look for Manitoba. I frantically look left and right until I see Manitoba in the back with all the other adults. I feel the breath escape my lungs in a sigh of relief. Having Manitoba here is really calming my nerves.

The lady sitting at the table says, "Next." and I walk up to her as she roughly grabs my hand. I look away and feel a sharp pinch in my index finger. I cringe but hold in my shriek. She places my finger on a slip of paper and takes out a scanner. This must be what Mike and Vito where telling me about. The scanner turns green and she gestures me to the side to get with the crowd of teenage boys. I know most of the people here. I know some of the girls too. I see a red haired girl walk by.

How did I forget Zoey? This is her first reaping too! It's our first reaping and I didn't say anything to her this morning. I dart my head around and notice Peacekeepers. I've never been this close to a Peacekeeper before. They never say a word, and their faces are hidden from sight with their black shades and white armor. They carry around black bats that scare the death out of me. Manitoba says they come all the way from the Capital to keep balance and order and peace to the lands. Manitoba also tells me not to believe that. I've seen them walking our streets from time to time. Once I saw one of them beating a middle aged man from our district in the streets. I fear them and wonder how am I supposed to believe they keep peace?

As I see the Peacekeepers not noticing me in the slightest, I duck under the rope signifying the boy's section. I run over to the girl's section and approach Zoey. I lean over the rope and tap her on the shoulder. She whips around, and has tear stains running down her face.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" I say in deep worry. She looks at me and a fresh tear drop forms in her eye.

"Hey Mal." She smiles a bit and rubs her eye. "Sorry I'm just a little nervous. Aren't you?"

"Me? Nah." I say, lying. "It's just, it's our first year. Our name is only in once. The odds of us getting picked are so slim that it won't happen at all."

She smiles and chuckles a bit. I blush and take a second to notice her, how beautiful she is. Her bright red hair is pinned up and curled, while her brown eyes shimmer in the sunlight. Her dress is yellow and floral, with a bow tie in the back.

"Yeah well, after this do you want to go down to the creek? We can get our pails and look for shrimp."

"Sure." I say, and I begin to say something else but I feel a solid object crash into by back. I tumble forward and yell out in pain. I turn around, hunched over, to see a Peacekeeper who is holding their bat with a firm grip. He says nothing, but grabs me aggressively and starts pulling me towards the male's section. "Mal!?" Zoey calls out, gripping the rope of her section.

"It's fine! I'll see you after!" I pick myself off the ground and start to walk with the man instead of being dragged. He puts me in the section and walks off. I feel a sharp pain run up my spine, and I try not to move as best I can. Then, the door to District 11's town hall opens. A lady with long pink dyed hair walks out onto the stage. She is super slender and very tall. Her pink hair is braided into three french braids, that meet up to form a low ponytail with the ends curled. Her hair almost touches the back of her knees. She has one of the most ridiculous looking dresses I've ever seen. The dress is a deep red and stops at her mid thigh. It's strapless and has almost a geometric shape to it. Her white boots reach the top of her knee and have at least a five inch heel, with what looks like a horn at the tip of her boots. Her eyelashes are long and pink and she has her entire face covered in gold face paint. Her lips match her hair color and her eyebrows are nowhere to be seen. Almost looks like they have been shaved off. I begin to see myself chuckle internally, looking at this lady. Although I'm not happy right now, it definitely is a sight to see. She gets up to the microphone and begins to give her speech.

"Welcome everyone. We are here to celebrate the reaping of the 71st annual Hunger Games." It's weird how someone so interesting looking (to say the least), could have such a monotone and bland voice. It's almost as if she is dead. This must be Shania Willows, the lady Vito was telling me about.

"As you all know, the reaping will chose one boy, and one girl to represent the district in The Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor." She starts to walk over to the bowl on the left. My heart starts to beat a mile a minute. "As usual, ladies first." She says as her hand enters the bowl. Ladies first? Isn't that supposed to be a polite term? In this circumstance it's basically saying ladies first to see if you are going to die!

Her hand ruffles around in the bowl and I look over at Zoey, who has gone almost pale. She makes eye contact with me. We stare at each other until Shania starts to speak. Zoey looks back up at the stage. I feel my fear rising for the fact that Zoey might get picked. Although like Manitoba said, it won't happen. What are the odds if it did?

"The female tribute for District 11, is," She puts the slip closer to her eyes, and squints. "Emma Talgamire."

I see Zoey's stature relax and her color returns to her face. Good, it wasn't my friend, or my sister.

Emma Talgamire? I think know her. Not personally, and I've only ever spoke to her once. I feel bad now knowing that this girl who has done nothing wrong, must compete for her life. It sickens me to the point where I could throw up. I see the girls dispercing and moving away from Emma, as Emma makes her way to the stairs of the stage. Shania glances at Emma, and Emma gets up next to her and looks at the floor. Now I know I've talked to her once or twice. She's the girl who delivers the newspapers to our district once every week. She wears a plaid cap and plaid pants that go up to her stomach with a button up white blouse that she tucks into her pants. Her bob cut curly brown hair is greased back under the cap, and usually she looks very happy. Once she delivered a paper to my house and I was the only one home, and I was outside when she threw the paper on my porch, riding her bike. I don't think she was looking where she was going because she bumped on a rock and almost fell off her bike. She dropped the newspapers all over the ground on the dirt road. I walked over and picked up her papers and put them in her bag. She smiled and we talked for about a minute and she took off.

Shania gives the microphone to Emma and says, "We have our female tribute. We are so lucky to have you here." Emma stares at the ground, not saying anything. Shania tries once more.

"So, have anything to say?"

"No." Emma says into the mic, and a tear runs down her blank face.

Shania huffs, and walks over all proper like to the other bowl, taking the microphone with her. "Next up, the boys."

I gasp, feeling like I'm about to throw up, and I whip my head behind me to look at Manitoba. I get eye contact with him, and he just nods at me, giving me a look that I will be okay. I look back at Shania, who's hand is ruffling around in the bowl. I feel like time couldn't be going slower. I just can't wait for this all to be over. I cannot wait to go to the creek later with Zoey and just search for shrimp. I can't wait to go back out in the field and work. I know it's slave work but it isn't miserable. I know all our hard earned food grown here is given to the Capital but it's all worth it just to not be picked. District 11, agriculture. I'll grow up and give all my own crops to you, Capital. You win.

Shania lifts the piece of paper and opens it. I take a deep breath, and watch her.

"The male tribute for District 11, is Mal Smith."

I feel my heart plummet to the bottom of my stomach. Did she just say my name? Mal James Smith? She couldn't have. The people disperse away from me and I am left alone, standing in the middle of a crowd, all eyes on me. I tear up and begin to shake more than I ever have before. I was just picked to be in The Hunger Games. I was picked out of one hundred people, and half of them had their names in that bowl at least ten times. Yet I was picked.

"Come on up Mal." Shania says and I feel as if I can't breathe. Like I need medical attention right now. I'm going to faint. I feel like I'm going to fall flat on my face. I feel my body start to walk towards the stage, but I want to turn around and run for it. I get up on the stage, and stand next to her. I look out into the audience, to see Manitoba. I look into his eyes, and see him holding his mouth with his hands, sobbing, trying not to make a sound. I'm going to die out in that arena. I don't have a chance against these people. I look out at Mike, whose tears are making a pool on the ground. I glance at Vito and Svetlana, who are both staring at the ground with tears too. I glance at Emma, who glances back at me.

"We have our tributes for District 11." Shania announces. "Shake hands." She says to us. I look into Emma's eyes, and she looks into mine as our hands meet. The Peacekeepers come up to us and they escort us into two separate rooms in the town hall. I get locked in. I go up to the door and put my hand on the handle, and I try to open it. It's locked for good. I feel like a million thoughts are spinning through my head and I can't concentrate. I look around the room, seeing many bookshelves and nice seats. Nothing like at home. It's much more nice and polished. I sit down, and look out the window. What is there to think about? I'm angry. That's a start. I'm angry and Manitoba for telling me I wouldn't get picked. I'm angry at that crazy looking lady who decided to pick the slip that had my name.

I'm scared. I don't want to die. Not now. I don't want to leave my family, or Zoey. I feel a tear hit my pants, and my vision gets blurry. I feel so light headed and out of sorts. I don't know what is going to happen now. I'm locked in a room with not a soul but myself. I feel like it's been an hour until I hear what sounds like a smack. I look back at the door, shaken up, when I hear my eldest brother yelling. "Why didn't one of you volunteer!? Why would you just sit back and watch and do nothing?" Manitoba screams while he bangs open the door, as Vito and Mike follow behind him, with Vito rubbing his head where he most likely got hit by Manitoba. Manitoba stops, and looks me in the eyes. My breath rate starts to increase as I run up to him and hug him as tight as I can, tears flowing down my face. Manitoba drops to his knees and starts to sob, gripping my shirt and holding me close.

He then grabs my cheeks and tilts my head up to his eyes. "Listen to me, Mal." He says, his voice shaky and weak.

"You can make it if you are smart. Don't you ever think you are going to die out there because then you will. You can survive okay?" He grips harder onto my face as my tears wet his hands. "You know how to hunt and gather. Don't trust anyone else. People will look at you as an easy target, but prove to them that you can outsmart them all." Manitoba takes a deep breath, and hugs me one last time. He grips my face again and kisses me on the forehead, gently and shakily. He gets up and wipes his eyes when a Peacekeeper comes into the room and says, "You have one minute."

Mike runs over and hugs me, picking me up then putting me down.

"I'm sorry I didn't volunteer; I should have done something! I should've... I should've volunteered and took your place but I didn't!"

"Mike, I know." I say.

"Just try to win, okay?" He says and sniffles.

I only nod, trying not to cry again myself.

Vito walks up to me and hugs me tight, then looks down at me to also give me some sort of last words. "Don't you dare slip up out there! If you make one mistake I will fly in on a Capital air plane and kick your ass." I chuckle a bit through tears and hug him again as he chokes on his sobs. The Peacekeeper breaks the hug and starts to shove them out the door. Mike then starts to cry and call out my name and I look at him with worry.

"Mike! I'll win! I'll see you soon I promise!" The door slams shut and I am left alone once more to cry.

I am sitting in the chair again, with a blank face and shaking, when the door opens once more. Svetlana and Zoey both greet me at the same time in a hug.

"I'm okay." I say through breaths. Svetlana then kisses my cheek and ruffles my hair. She doesn't say anything. I don't think she can. Zoey gets in front of me and grabs my shaky hand. "I don't want this to be the last time I say anything to you."

"It won't be." I say.

"Can you promise me?" She says.

"Promise you what?"

She grabs my hand tight and rubs the tears off my left cheek.

"Promise that you will win?"

I nod, and grab both her hands and look into her eyes. Then, she leans in. I lean in too and our lips meet. The feeling I have now is stronger than anything I've ever felt. I've never wanted to live so badly than I do in this moment. I can't go out in that arena and die. I just can't. We break the kiss, and her and Svetlana are dragged out by the Peacekeeper. I just stand there, dumbfounded. Zoey Patrarche, the little baker girl down the street kissed me.

As I'm in the middle of pacing for what felt like another hour, Shania comes into my room. "Come on. We must board the train to the Capital." I look at her, still shocked this is all happening, and follow her all the way to the train. When I'm about to board, I see Emma standing right behind me. I take a few seconds to look at the train. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. It's floating, somehow, above the tracks and the design looks so metalic and retro. I step on, as Emma and Shania follow behind me. When we enter a cart of the train, my eyes grow wide.

"This is the dining cart. You will be spending most of your time here on our two day trip to the Capital." Shania says to the two of us, and she sits down. Emma sits down by herself at the very end as I take it all in. Each table booth had a complete temple tray of desserts and baked goods. Nothing like what we had at Zoey's house. I see the seats, padded with blue cushions and the retro theme all the Capital people seem to be wearing and all the designs the Capital has for buildings and rooms. It's almost as if I've stepped into another dimension. Nothing feels the same as back home.

I don't really want to be here or talk to anyone. I just want to be alone right now but I don't know where anything is. I begin to walk to the door until I stop to look out the window. We are traveling at an extreme rate. The trees and scenery buzz by faster than anything I've ever seen. I then turn back to the door and I'm about to walk through, until I remember I don't know where I'm going. All I want to go is someplace private. No, all I really want to do is go home. I tear up and turn towards Shania.

"Where is my room?" I ask. Shania looks up at me from reading her book and eating her muffin.

"It's three carts through that door. Oh, and at 3:00pm today there will be a dinner meeting held in here for you to meet the mentors and talk about the games."

"Mentors?" I ask.

This time, it isn't Shania who answers me. It's Emma. "Yeah, mentors. They are people from our district that have won The Hunger Games."

I nod, and turn away to go to my room. People in my own district that have won the games before? It will be interesting to meet them and to get advice. Hell, I want to get all the advice that I can. I walk past three different train carts. One has a TV and living room set with the most beautiful furniture I've ever seen. The other one was a bathroom, I think. I've never seen anything like this in my entire life. And I saw the shower with running water. An actual shower. I've heard stories about how the Capital where unfairly living in luxury but I had no idea it would all look so out of this world.

When I get to my room, I just stand in the middle. The art sculptures on the dresser and the lanterns with crystals hanging off of them is unlike anything I could ever imagine having back home. I open a drawer in my room and grab what appears to be pajamas. Silk black pants with a string tie and a navy blue silk shirt that cuts off at the sides and reaches my knees in the front and back. Such comfortable fabric to be wearing. I go back into the bathroom and set my clothes down. I've decided to try the shower out. What harm would it do? Plus I've never been truly clean before. Not that I mind, but since I'm here, might as well try everything out. I examine the shower, and see knobs. What are these? Some sort of decoration? Do they have a use? I flick one upwards and water starts coming out of the shower head. I think I've found out how this works. I step in and the warm water feels like something from heaven. Bathing in water that isn't freezing cold to the touch is pure bliss. I see my feet and lower legs becoming red in color. I look over and see two tubes that read, "shampoo" and "body soap". I know what soap is, but I've only ever used it in bar form. I squeeze it out and apply it to my body. It smells so fresh, like citrus fruit. Maybe a lime cent. I squeeze out the shampoo. I've never actually used shampoo before, so I quickly, without a care, scrub it into my scalp. I see little pebbles and a pool of brown to clog around the drain. Have I really been walking around this dirty?

I keep cleansing myself until the thought hits me again. I have to fight in The Hunger Games. All of this is a distraction, isn't it? Just to pamper us up until we have to die. I slam myself against the wall and slide down it, and I put my head in my arms and start to cry. I don't want to die. I don't want to be here. I want to be back at home. What if my conversation with my friends and family back in the town hall was my finale words to them? I let out a whimper and cry some more. I look up, letting the warm water hit me. As I'm crying at the bottom of the shower, I hear the door knob twisting.

"I'm in here!" I say.

"I know." Emma says. Why would she be bothering me now of all times?

"Go away." I say, angrily.

"I'm sorry. You've been taking a shower for an hour. Are you okay?"

I think for a moment. Have I really been in here that long? It was nice of her to check up on me, and I don't even know her.

"I'm fine." An awkward silence falls after, until she says something.

"Do you want to talk?" She asks.

I feel as if a boulder has been lifted off my shoulders. I want to be alone, but for some reason some of the loneliness I've been feeling has been lifted when she offered to talk to me. It takes me ten seconds to respond with, "Okay, I'm getting out." I open the shower door, getting into the silk pajamas I layed out earlier. I then open the door she was trying to open, and I see her talking to Shania. Emma looks over at me, and smiles a bit.

"Did you ever think this would happen to you?" Emma says to me, laying on my bed as I lay on the floor with my hands resting on my stomach.

"No not ever. It's scary." I turn over on my side.

"I feel so weak inside. Like there is nothing I can do." Emma says as I roll my eyes, not annoyed, but thinking it's pretty obvious we are pawns in the game. Little game pieces.

"There is nothing we can do." I say, that sentence coming out harsher than I wanted it to. I feel a tear run down my cheek and hit the floor of the train that is lined with carpet. Emma rustles a bit as I look up to see her checking the time.

"It's 2:57." Emma says while getting up, probably about to go to that meeting with the mentors. As she starts to walk out, I don't follow her.

"You coming?"

"No."

I get up and plop on my bed, getting under the covers. I feel myself twisting and turning, and I feel myself cry once more until I black out.

I awake to the sound of voices outside my train cart. I hear Shania's voice, and an older man's voice I'm not familiar with. I look over at the clock that reads 12:00, midnight. What is so important that these two have to talk right outside my door when I'm trying to sleep. Talking to Emma was less helpful than I would have liked. We talked about the games and how there was nothing we can do, yada yada. I just wish there was someone here I trusted enough to talk to. I feel so terrified and every time I shut my eyes, I see myself dying in the arena. I see Zoey's lips, Manitoba's sorrow filled eyes, Mike's pale face, and my home when I left. I can't lose. But I can't win against these people. I'm stuck, and there is no way out. I've never felt so useless in my entire life. All I want to do is curl up in a ball away from everyone else but also talk to someone. I wish Mike was here. I can talk to him about anything.

The people that were talking outside my door now leave. Finally some peace and quiet. I close my eyes again to get the other half of my sleep. I know I fell asleep at 3:00 in the afternoon but I am so exhausted from the fear, anxiety, and last night how I didn't get any sleep.

I feel my bladder fill up with water, and an urge to go to the bathroom. I guess the anxiousness is making all my body muscles and senses freak out. I rip the covers off of me and look out the window of my door, tired and rubbing my eyes. The shadows I see get smaller and smaller until any sound that was previously heard is now gone. I open my train door and walk over to another door that I think is the bathroom. I can't remember. I open the door and halt, seeing Emma asleep in her bed. I look at her and shut the door behind me, standing at the edge of her room. As I walk over to Emma at her bed, I notice a grey part of her pillow. Almost like a blotch of something. I look closer and see trails of water on her face. She was crying all night. I was too. I look at her face, so full of fear. I sit on the edge of the bed and remember back when we first talked. She was one of the happiest people I knew. So full of hope and love. Now she is full of fear, like me. Even though we were slaves and prisoners to the Capital, we could find happiness. I found happiness in spending time with my siblings. Laughing and joking about our day. I found happiness in going over to the Patrarche house and eating bread and jam. I enjoyed playing down by the creek when Zoey and I weren't supposed to. Now it seems all the happiness I found in life is gone. It's all gone.

I look back at Emma and then realise, right, I have to pee. I get up and walk out of her room to search for the bathroom. When I find it, I relieve myself. As I step out to go back to bed, I hear the same voices again that were talking outside my room. I tip toe closer and closer until I come up to a door. I crack it open and as gently as I can, and I start to listen to the conversation.

"He didn't come to the mentor meeting. He's going to be a problem for me for the next month until the games. Then he will die. Like every other year." Shania says.

I feel a wave of anger and fear take over. Why would Shania say that? She seemed nice enough. Everyone is right about the Capital. They are all bastards.

"Now hold on Shania, he probably didn't come to the meeting out of fear." A guy says.

"It seems we should learn more about him and gain his trust. No point in scaring him more. Then we can get him comfortable so when he goes out in the arena he has a chance." A female voice responds.

"Why would he avoid the mentor meeting? The whole reason of it is so he can meet people in his district who have won the games before. Then he can get tips on survival. Guess he doesn't want to survive." Shania says.

"Survive… Survive…" A female voice says, shakily and scared.

"Can someone get her out of here?" Shania says.

I hear what sounds like feet dragging across the floor as the girl whispers "survive", as she gets more faint until I can't hear her at all.

"What about the girl from his district? She seems more promising. Level headed girl I'll say." The man says again.

"They seem close enough. Maybe she can be his ticket to living." The other female in the room states.

I lean more against the door, trying to get a look of who these people are, but I trip and fall face first onto the floor, the door swinging open and banging into the wall. The three adults look at me with wide eyes and a confused faces. Shania is standing in the middle, wearing a bright pink robe with super fuzzy slippers, having the look of long haired pink cats. Her makeup is all gone and she looks pale and dead inside, with her long hair up in a bun.

"What is HE doing here? Where did the guards go!?" Shania yells. Even when she is trying to show expression, her voice is monotone and boring.

I look up at all of them, giving a sheepish grin, getting up and dusting myself off.

"Sorry." I say, "I was just trying to find my room after going to the bathroom an-"

"No need to be sorry. Mistakes happen." The man says. He is an around twenty five year old man with brown hair slicked back and stubble on his face. His eyes are a deep brown and his smile is calming and kind. I look at him and notice his left hand. It's completely gone. What's left is a stub on his arm.

The lady looks over at him, then back at me. She is a shorter, african american lady with super nappy, curly black hair. She is plumb and round although she has some of the most beautiful facial features I've ever seen. She has a couple small scars on her right cheek going up to her forehead.

"We are the mentors you were supposed to meet." She chuckles, "My name is Samantha Jonathan and this is Lucky Bucket." She points to the man.

"No need to be so formal." Lucky laughs as Samantha gives him a sharp look with a smile.

"I know it's a little early but why don't we sit down young one. Gives us a chance to catch up." Lucky says as he gestures to a table. I look at it and reluctantly sit down. I never wanted to be in this mess. Why didn't I just stay in bed and hold my bladder?

"Do you know anything about the games?" Lucky asks while in a blue robe, grabbing a muffin from the snack tray on the table.

I think for a moment and answer, "I know that twenty four of us will compete in an arena to win. I don't really know anything else. I wasn't allowed to watch the games growing up." I feel my stomach grumble, seeing all the delicious food on our table. I've never seen snacks and pastries so beautiful and crunchy. I look back up at Lucky and Samantha.

"The kids that get reaped are put into the Hunger Games. It's a big, holographic, realistic arena. When you get put in, it feels like you are actually in whatever environment is generated." Lucky says.

"So, it's like, a forest?" I ask.

"Sometimes." Lucky takes a bite of his muffin as I'm looking at his left arm. What happened I wonder? Something to do with the games. He did win once, after all.

Samantha clears her throat, "Other times the arena is a desert, a tropical forest, a run down city."

I nod and look at the food once again, mouth watering.

Lucky laughs and grabs a plate, putting two pieces of toast, and a truffle on my plate and he hands it to me.

"You must be starving." He says. I nod and start to eat. The tastes are absolutely amazing. So full of flavor.

Lucky continues, "You have to be prepared for whatever environment is going to come your way." He finishes his muffin and leans back in his seat. Samantha looks at me and then looks at Shania who is sitting by herself.

"Shania is the one who will be guiding you through the Capital part of your journey while we help you with the Hunger Games portion." Samantha states.

"What will I be doing in the Capital?" I ask.

Shania gets up and approaches my seat. I get a bit nervous, and look up into her soulless eyes.

"You will be shown off to the Capital of course. They are excited to meet the tributes." She says as Lucky and Samantha give her a nasty look. Shown off to the Capital? I'm going to be shown to the Capital? They meet all the tributes that compete in the games… That's it! The whole Capital views this as a game. To them, they don't see the horror in the tributes eyes. They see kids who are competing in a silly little game.

I stand up aggressively in my chair and look Shania in the eyes, "I think I'm going to go back to my room." I feel a hand grab my arm, and I whirl around to see who it is. It's Lucky. I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes.

"You want to go back to your room? That's fine. But believe me when I tell you, you know nothing about these games and WE do," He points to Samantha and himself with his stub. "So don't think you can just waltz into that arena and expect to win." He lets me go. I look at the both of my mentors and exhale. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to, but Lucky has a point. I don't know anything and I sure as hell don't want to die. I sit back down and Shania huffs, leaving the room with her rat's nest slippers and all.

"So, let's just spend the next hour talking about what you should do." Samantha says, and I just nod once more.

"What happens when you go to the arena?" I ask.

"You are lifted up by a tube. Once you enter there is a cornercopia right in the middle of all the tributes full of supplies and weapons. Don't go for it." Lucky says.

"Why not?" I ask sceptically, "Why wouldn't I try to get a weapon or supplies? Don't I need that to survive?"

"Well, it's a good way to get yourself killed." Samantha says.

"It's suicide. The weapons and supplies lures you in like one big trap. As soon as all the tributes reach the cornercopia, it's a bloodbath. Everyone's killing one another and it's almost impossible to escape." Lucky says. I nod, realizing that it does seem like a trap. It's smart.

"It's where half the tributes die every year." Samantha says. Okay, now I know I want to stay as far away from the corner-, con… whatever it's called.

"So once I'm away from everyone and in a safe place, what should I do?"

"Look for water." Samantha says, "Without water you're dead."

"What if I'm in a desert?" I ask.

"Look for cacti. Only drink from cacti that are round and low to the ground. You can break it open with a stick. You can also drink rain water if you cup your hands." Lucky says. Good to know. Maybe I should have gone to the mentor meeting. This is more helpful than I thought it was going to be.

"It gets cold at night, so, should I light a fire?"

Lucky shakes his head like I've said something completely idiotic. I blush a little.

"Not ever. Don't light a fire at night. It will give away your hiding spot in an instant."

"So how do I not freeze to death?"

"Find leaves, vines, moss, or anything you can to make a blanket. You also have to make sure to hide your sleeping spot because a sleeping target will be killed on sight." Lucky says.

I gulp. This whole survival thing is much more complex than I thought.

"Can I light a fire during the day to cook food?" I ask.

"Of course." Samantha says.

"Just make sure to get rid of all the evidence when you are done so no one can track you down." Lucky adds. We spend the next hour talking about survival skills in different environments, and how to put your opponents at a disadvantage. They teach me how to hunt and how to make a trap. Simple stuff too that could come in handy. Like how I should step as quietly as possible if I think I am being watched, or how to boil polluted water.

As we are sitting and chatting, Emma walks in all dressed in a white silk tank top with a peep hole at the top, with black pants going down to her ankles and some white flats. All the clothes given to us are so well put together and comfortable, while the actual Capital members dress like clowns. "What are you all talking about?" Emma asks while sitting next to me. I move away from her, tensing up. I don't like it when strangers invade my personal space. Well, Emma isn't a stranger, but I don't know her personally either besides being the newspaper girl.

"We are catching Mal up on what he missed during the mentor meeting." Samantha says.

"You should have come." Emma says, glancing at me and grabbing a muffin and some jam to put on top.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?" I ask aggressively.

Emma slams the spreading knife on the table and shouts, "You don't seem very keen on trying to live!"

I shrink down in my seat a bit with all the adults watching and staring at me. I feel uncomfortable when I make eye contact with Lucky.

"Is that true? Do you not care?" Lucky asks and I just give Emma a slight glare, getting up and brushing myself off, feeling my cheeks burn with anger and unease. I walk back over to the door I fell out of and I kick open the door. As I thrust my legs angrily, one after the other, I bump into a girl who is middle aged, and is completely bald with a blue dress that absolutely screams Capital.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to get to my room."

"Survive. Want to survive. Me, you, me." She says, and takes a big gasp. I stare at her blakely for a moment until I realize she was the lady saying survive over and over before someone pulled her out.

"Who are you?" I ask. She stares blankly then shoots up cheering. She points to herself aggressively.

"Mentor!" She screams. I grab her arm and nod, looking around.

"Got it. You are my mentor."

She calms down and smiles at me, and puts her hands through my hair. I feel the urge to leave at once but I think that would seem rude.

"Handsome young man." She says. I blush and nod, replying with a thank you.

"I need to go to my room. Talk to you later?"

She nods and shakily walks down the other hallway. I let out a breath, and begin to walk to my room. When I'm in my room, I change into a black long sleeve with black dress pants and nice shoes that are so flawless and shined. It's stange. Half the time I'm forgetting I'm on my way to the Hunger Games, because I'm treated like a king compared to home.

The old lady seemed nice. I feel bad because it's pretty obvious she is scarred from something that happened to her in the games. When I'm dressed, I hear the intercom turn on. An old man, probably the captain, says "We have arrived at the Capital." I bolt out of my room and into the dining cart where I left everyone. I see Shania standing by the door with a smile, Lucky and Samantha talking to each other while sitting in the same seats I left them in, and Emma is standing on her tippy toes looking out the window. Being a small teenager, I get on the nearest chair and look out the window. I then hear it. The cheers of a sea of people, screaming and holding up Hunger Games signs. All of them are dressed like they came out of a clown shop. When I glance at them, I see that they are cheering at me! Emma and me both. It's strange but I feel weak in the knees. I get down blushing and embarrassed to have so many Capital people staring at me. I feel the train come to a halt, and the door opens as Shania orders everyone to make way. I feel my heart drop.

"I-I have to walk out? In… in f-front of all those people." I say weakly, backing up a bit. Samantha gestures for Emma to follow her while Lucky walks up to me. He holds out his arm without a hand and says, "Hold my hand?"

I look at his smile and feel a bit of relief come over me as I grab his stub of a hand. We walk out, and I squint from the sunlight. When I get my vision back, I see millions upon millions of people cheering and shouting. Some people are shouting my name. Others are shouting Emma's name. Some people are shouting both. I grib Lucky's stub tighter and say to him, "How do they already know my name?"

"They watch the reaping on television. They are excited to get to know you and maybe rout for you to win." Lucky says.

"How can they get to know me? The real me and not some chess toy for their games?"

"Show them."

I look up at him and look back at his stub that I'm holding and smile.

Shania is greeting people and waving, while the mentors are leading us on. I see the middle aged bald lady following behind us. As we get farther down the line, there are less people, and there is a stainless steel jeep waiting for us. Emma and I sit next to each other while Shania greets the peacekeeper in front driving the jeep, and the mentors sit in the back. Lucky sure did make me feel secure in myself. I think he honestly understands, and it feels good to have someone with me like that.

As we are driving through the city, I look up at all the tall buildings and intense architecture, and there isn't a single tree or blade of grass in sight. I see the citizens of the Capital walking the streets in their unworldly attire. It's a totally different environment and all of it is making me nervous.

We drive up to a huge gate, and it opens when the peacekeeper in our car gives them a hand signal. When the gate opens, we see a tall building and a huge building next to it. We arrive at the second building and get out of the car. When we enter, I see some women dressed in what looks like a white fishnet dress and a grey, shining under piece. They have their hair all knotted up in some complex bun, and some shining grey sticks sticking out of the bun. Their shoes are all high heeled white boots that took almost clay like. They have ten tons of black eyeshadow above and around their eyes. They are all dressed the same, and they are kind of creeping me out. All of the furniture here is so geometric and blocky. None of this seems comfortable or makes any sense. I'm so glad the Capital gave us silk clothes instead of all this craziness. When we approach a door, Shania looks at Emma and I.

"This is the room where you will be pampered and cleaned. Can't have you looking like dirt when your faces are presented to the Capital for the first time." Shania states.

"Haven't they already seen us?" I ask bitterly.

"Not professionally young man." She spits back.

One of the ladies dressed in all the silver, white and black, approaches us and opens the door for us. "This way, Emma and Mal." She says and Shania begins to leave with the mentors.

"We will see you after the tribute parade." Shania says as they all board an elevator and leave. My mind begins to spiral. The tribute parade, what is that? She said something about showing us off. To the Capital maybe?

Emma and I follow the maid lady and into a hallway. I glance over and see glass walls. A bunch of other people around our age are on the other sides of the glass. I look at Emma with confusion.

"Who are they?" I ask aloud to the maid and Emma. The maid ignores me and keeps walking.

"I think they are the other tributes." Emma says. I feel my anxiousness return as I realize these are the kids I'm going to have to fight. I look to my left and see a tall, white male with buzzed blonde hair and a jock like stature. He's the most ripped person my age I've ever seen. How the hell am I going to kill him? He catches my eye, and smirks a bit. He stops in his tracks and puts his fingers up to his throat, making a cut movement from the right side of his neck to the other, and then points at me. I gulp, and start to sweat as I hurry up to catch Emma and the maid. I take one glance back at him and see a blonde haired, skinny but muscular female with him. They are laughing and staring at me. The tall guy keeps pointing to me, talking, and then they laugh again. I feel weak inside, and helpless. They are making fun of me I know it. All my insecurities rush up to my chest. I wish Lucky was here. I wish Mike or Manitoba was here. Manitoba would have none of this shit.

We reach a door and I lose sight of the two blondes. When we enter, its a blank room with ceiling lights, a bunch of steel tables meant for people to lay on, and a bunch of cleaning supplies and hoses and washcloths. I hear a bunch of other doors opening, and I turn to see a bunch of maids that look identical to the one that was with Emma and I, and a bunch of teenagers, one male and female from the same door. This must be all the other tributes. The door next to mine opens and the blondes return, laughing quietly with each other. I scan quickly before anything has to happen. I see a gorgeous red headed girl with the most amazing curls I've ever seen. She looks petite and almost fragile. I also spot a huge guy with a strong build, but not ripped. He has brown curly hair and is rather attractive for a guy. His eyes are a deep amber. I keep looking around and see a tall African American guy with curly hair and a glare on his face. I notice a bunch of other unique figures but I am caught off guard by a lady with too much makeup on, and a ridiculous lime green outfit, who grabs my arm gently and leads me to one of the tables. I see Emma being led away by another woman in purple and alligator scales. The lady introduces herself as Glamora. She hands me a white robe that is super short, and she tells me to go into a circular curtain and change into it. I do so, making sure all of the curtains are completely around me so I have total privacy. I come out in the robe and see others farther away from my table doing the same.

"Lay down please." Glamora says. I lay down face first into the table, moving my head over to the side. She then grabs a shower head, turning on the water. There is a drain under every table, and I look as the water trickles down the drain. I feel her taking off my robe and putting a towel over my backside. I blush intensely and look around to see if anyone is paying attention. No one is. They all have their eyes closed. Maybe I am just being paranoid. She then starts to wash my legs with the warm water, and also my back and arms and hair. I am completely soaked.

I am grateful that people aren't looking at my body. Manitoba always says I'm handsome but I don't really see where that comes from. I'm a very short and small teenage boy with little body hair. It's almost as if puberty decided to skip me. I am extremely skinny to the point where I can wrap my entire hand around my upper arm. I have emerald green eyes and beige skin, being a little pale too. My brown hair is draped over one eye and I never decided to cut it because it makes me feel like I can hide behind my own hair when afraid.

I feel a thick liquid that smells like honey hit my back. She scrubs it all over me with a washcloth then rinses it all off. Then I feel her take a salt substance and scrub it all over my body too. It's more coarse and harsh than the body wash but it feels nice. She rinses me off one again then I feel a hot air hit me all over. I assume she is using some sort of dryer because I can't really see anything. When I am all dry, Glamora walks over to me where I can slightly see her. I tilt my head up a bit and she starts to apply a wax substance to a piece of paper. I look around at the other people and see then getting waxed. Wait, I'm going to get waxed? I feel a fear of pain hit me when she puts the paper on my leg. When she rips it off, I have the urge to scream but I only grunt a little, not loud enough for anyone to hear. The waxing continues until she turns me over, keeping my towel over my private areas, and she starts to wax my chest. It hurts so bad as she rips off the first piece, then one after the other. I see my chest turning pink with pain. Great, now the little body hair I had ceases to exist.

Glamora grabs a lotion bottle, and rubs her hands together before putting it all over my body, including my face. Once that is complete, she grabs tweezers and starts to pluck at my eyebrows. I feel the pinches of pain across my face. She grabs a looped metal tool and starts to push on my acne. Once my acne is treated and squeezed, she puts a clay mask on my face, then washes it off with a cold towel. I think they put in a little too much effort to make the tributes look fancy. All I ever did in the morning was wash up with a bucket and brush my teeth. Glamora looks at me for a second, then grabs a clear liquid and a toothbrush. She forcefully opens my mouth and starts to clean my teeth with picks and the liquid. It tastes like chemicals and I feel like I'm going to gag. She clips my nails and scrubs underneath them, filing them too. She scrubs my feet with a rough structure, getting rid of any calluses I had. Finally, after all that, I think I might be done. I look over at Emma, who is the closest person to my right. She has towels over her chest and bottom, and is looking in a mirror her stylist gave her. They cut her hair from shoulder length to ear length and blow dried it. It flows to the sides with a side part and looks absolutely amazing. It was totally a nice change.

Oh no, they are going to cut my hair aren't they? But before I can say anything, I feel a razor hit my neck, going upward. I start to panic internally because I don't want to have my hair in front of my face cut short. It makes me feel more comfortable that I don't have to have people staring at me.

I am handed a mirror five minutes later, and I am in complete shock. My hair is buzz cut at the bottom coming up, but then my hair is up and to the side, perfectly styled and shaped. My teeth are all crystal like and straight. My cheekbones make my face look like a thing of elegance. My face is glowing with a shine and my eyebrows are in a perfect shape. I look deep into my emerald eyes, so bright and vibrant. I never understood when people told me I was handsome until just now. I am gorgeous.

"You know," Glamora starts, "you are actually a very good looking young man under all that hair."

I smile into the mirror and put it down. She hands me the robe again which I put on without a second thought, and Glamora starts to lead me to a room opposite of the door I came out of. I look back at the tables and see that Emma is done, along with most of the tributes. A couple are still on their tables, being freshened up. I have never felt so confident in the way I've looked before.

Glamora sits me down on a chair in the empty room, and closes the door behind her. I look around, wondering what is going to happen next. I keep my eye on the door, now being alone and afraid because what if something happens? I don't like being alone is a place that is unfamiliar to me. I only like to be alone when I am stressed so right now, my brain is completely confused.

I jump a bit when I hear the door open. A female wearing the most normal thing I've seen here walks in. She has a brown skin tone and brown eyes, with long curly black hair that reaches her mid back. She is wearing a black eye liner in the shape of a wing but besides that she has no makeup. She is also wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and black pants with black men's shoes on. She approached me with a smile.

"Hello Mal." She says, standing in front of me. I look up at her, and give her a weak smile.

"I saw your reaping you know. I'm very sorry."

I pause, "You don't seem like most Capital people. You aren't as excited about everything."

"Well, I don't see why I should be excited about children getting picked to be killed in some sort of sick game." She says.

I smile at her, feeling a sort of connection with her.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"I am Azariah. You can call me Azzie." Azzie says while grabbing a case that was leaning against the wall. She opens it and grabs some papers that look like costume designs.

"Are you proud of where you come from?" She asks me.

I open my mouth but the answer I am looking for doesn't come out. What do I think of my home district?

"I guess I could say that. Well, not really because I'm used by the Capital." I finally answer. She shakes her head and looks at the papers again.

"This isn't about the Capital. What do you see in life?" I take a deep breath.

"I see, I see my older siblings. I see myself picking berries to help my older brother make jam. It tastes like heaven on earth."

She looks at me with interest, so I continue.

"There is a red headed girl down the street from me that I have the biggest crush on. She kissed me when I left for the Hunger Games." I say.

"Now, because of this, do you want to win?" She asks.

"Very much so, yes." I say, feeling a crack in my voice as I see my vision being blurred with fresh tears.

"Do you think you can win?" Azzie asks.

"I don't think so." I reply. Azzie closes her case and walks up to me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I see something in you Mal Smith. When I watched your reaping on camera, I saw this look in your eye. I saw hope, and that is a rare thing to have these days. I always saw it in myself and I see it in you too. I became a stylist for the games to show people that you kids aren't some objects they can play with. However, I don't see a lot of self confidence in you." Azzie says.

I shake my head and look down.

"I don't think someone so handsome, and so brave, should be afraid to show the world, to show the Capital, what they posses, and the heart they truly have."

I look at her as she opens her case once again and takes out one paper. She examines it thoroughly and holds it in her hand.

"Tonight is the tribute parade. The citizens of Panem gather together in the cheering section to see a glimpse of the tributes and who they will be rooting for. The male and female of each district is put in a chariot and set out in a costume resembling their district."

I nod and look up at her again.

"But, Emma and I are District 11. The District of Agriculture." I say.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to dress you up in some overalls and a rake." Azzie says and I chuckle a bit from her stereotypical farmer joke.

"So Mal, let me ask again. Do you want to win?" Azzie asks.

"Yes." I say, strongly.

"Do you think you can win?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Then go out there, and show them." Azzie says, and I nod.

When I come into the fitting room an hour later with Azzie, I see Lucky, Samantha, Shania, and the bald lady who is another one of our mentors. The fitting room has seats all around and a gigantic pedestal with mirrors and lights surrounding it. There is also a side room that seems to be for changing.

Emma greets me with a smile and a hug. I stumble back a bit, a little shocked, and hug her back.

"You look so good Mal." She says and blushes a tad. "It was a really good change."

"I could say the same for you. I like the short hair."

"Ehe, uh, really?" She twirls her hair and smiles a bit.

Azzie gets in the center of the room and coughs to get everyone's attention. "The parade is in thirty minutes," I gulp as she continues, "and I have come up with the costumes for our two tributes this year." Our mentors and Shania clap a bit and I blush, hating being the center of attention. Emma and I look at each other, both having a look of anticipation. I spent the last hour getting measured and looked at. I really want to know what a person such as Azzie could create for us.

When she moves some curtains to reveal our costumes on two mannequins, our mouths drop and I feel my heart start to flutter. I slowly walk up to my mannequin, and feel the fabric of my costume, running my fingers through the cloth.

I stare at my one piece costume. The white fabric looking like a gentle cloth, and the tight fitting sleeves with lace flowers and butterflies. Mostly green details are embedded in my outfit. The neckline is to the top chest, with a flowing fabric attached. It's the most beautiful piece of art I've ever seen. I see my home in it. I see my family. I see my childhood. I rub the sleeve between my fingers.

I look over at Emma's dress. The white dress flows to the ground and trails behind like a flowing waterfall. The same green and slight yellow and pink nature colors and flowers and butterflies all draped at the bottom of the dress, slowly making its way to the waistline of her dress. There is a white lace ribbon tied in the back with pink roses and green butterflies. The dress has skin tight sleeves just like mine and has an elegant neckline. Emma is looking at her costume, front and back. I close my eyes, feeling some tears and I turn to Azzie and whisper, "Thank you."

When I am in the costume on the pedestal in the light, I feel breathless. The color green on the one piece matches my eyes. They shimmer and shine. When I'm in it, I feel more beautiful than I ever have in my entire life. It's breathtaking, and it's real. I step off, and go over to Emma who is wearing her dress. They put a light pink eyeshadow on her and mascara, with bronzer that makes her look like an elegant queen. I just have a bit of blush put on me, along with mascara. Emma and I smile at each other when Azzie comes up to us to grab our attention.

"I have a surprise for you two when you guys go out there. Trust me, it will be worth the wait." She fixes up my hair putting a flower crown in it, and does the same to Emma, curling her ear length hair, and spraying it with some sort of green and pink shimmer, making her hair shine.

Shania walks up to us and nods, giver us her approval.

"Azzie, you are an amazing designer." Lucky says while fluffing Emma's bow in the back and then he steps to the side.

"I love it." Samantha says and we all pause when we hear the announcement come on.

"All tributes to the courtyard. All tributes, we have five minutes."

Some more identical maids come in and lead us all to a big dome; the horses and chariots are lined up with the district symbols on the side. I walk up to Emma and mine's chariot, and run my hand against the leather sides. Azzie approaches me and puts a small button in my hand.

"What's this?" I ask.

"The surprise. When you are ready."

"I promise I will show everyone." I say.

Azzie smiles and helps Emma and I onto the chariot.

Lucky looks up at us and gives us a thumbs up. I start to look ahead where an opening is at the end of the dome. I hear the cheering crowd erupting with excitement as the first couple chariots start to move out into the line. I feel the stage fright rise up in me once again. I promised I wouldn't do this. Why am I so scared. I don't want to go out there anymore. What if everyone laughs at me like the two blonde teens did? What if they don't like me for me?

Emma's hand meets my shoulder and my eyes dart to look at hers.

"You don't have to be afraid. It's just a show." She says.

I nod and take a deep breath. I look down at my outfit, and take another breath. I think about Manitoba, and Zoey, and my home. And, just like that, all my fear is lifted away when our chariot starts to move out into the crowd. When our chariot comes out, a roaring cheer pierces my ears and I open my eyes to the crowd.

The music of loud drums plays in the background, and everyone starts to wave and throw things at us, like hats, and money, and flowers. I look up at the screens above the audience, and see our chariot on the screen, showing Emma's face, and my face. My emerald green eyes shine through the screen and when my eyes glow on the screen the crowd yells louder. I have never been in front of so many people, all cheering for me. People start shouting my name, then Emma's name. I look down at the button, fiddling with it in my hand. What kind of surprise could this possibly be?

When we get about halfway to the finish, I look at the button one last time before pressing it. Then, Emma and I gasp. The butterflies on our outfits start to pop off, and fly behind us, making a trail of color. The crowd starts to stand, and shout louder. Then, Emma's dress along with my one piece start to disintegrate into white butterflies behind us, flying around so free. I catch glimpse of an emerald green butterfly, and I smile.

Our headpieces follow behind the rest of our outfit. I glance at Emma, and become shocked when I see her pink eyeshadow burning off, turning into a gold tint, with long gold eyelashes. Her hair where she got sprayed turns into a shimmering gold as well. I look down at our outfits, which are now gold cloths. Hers is a gold dress that sparkles and mine is a gold one piece that sparkles as well.

When we arrive at the end, the whole crowd is cheering our names, and when Emma's eyes meet mine, we smile with wonder. The butterflies cover the whole coliseum, and I can't contain the excitement that I feel. For once I finally feel like I have power above these people. When the music stops, signifying the end of the event, people are still cheering for Emma and I. I start to breathe heavily, and my cheeks swell with overwhelming heat and energy.

Finally, the crowd starts to diminish, and I look at Emma.

"Looks like we did it." Emma says.

"We did." I say with relief that I made an impression just like Azzie said to do.

Then, President Snow comes into view from a balcony. I look up at him, his beard so white and unsettling. His eyes the shape of a cat's. I've heard about him and I've seen pictures, but I never thought I would be so close to someone so powerful, and so evil. He taps a microphone, and everyone's ears are on him.

"Welcome tributes. We honor you, for your courage, and your sacrifice." He says, and the crowd cheers once more. Sacrifice? Does he think we offered to do this? Any ounce of excitement I had the previous second has now been turned into rage.

"And we wish you a Happy Hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favor."

The odds sure are in my favor now but I don't think they will be for the games. Not at all.

When we start walking back to our team, we are greeted with hugs and cheers.

"That was amazing! Truly inspiring. Both of you." Lucky says and he pats Emma's back.

"I can't believe what an impression you made! People are sure going to be paying attention to you right now!" Shania says. Of course she would be the one to be shallow.

Azzie walks up to me and nods, "You did an amazing job."

"I can't believe this! District 11 has never had this much cheer and reputation! I finally get to route for my own team how amazing is that?" Shania says.

What did I just hear? I grip my fists in anger as I feel my cheeks warming up. I feel like a boiling pot, ready to steam.

"What did you just say!?" I yell. Everyone is taken back as I strut on over to this pink frufru bag of garbage.

"Do you think Emma and I are just some pieces for your game? To get recognition? Well lady, take this into your thick skull, Emma and I are being forced against our will to kill innocent people while you get to sit back and eat truffles and play with your pretty pink jewelry while we risk our lives with a one percent chance out of twenty four! Brag about that." I scowl, turn, and start to walk away. I bet if I looked back, her face would be the same color as her dress.

I am sitting in the waiting room when I hear the door open. I look up and see Lucky, looking at me with saddened eyes. I look away and hold myself, shaking and afraid. Lucky pulls up a chair and sits next to me.

"Are you okay, Mal?" Lucky asks. I shrug and close my eyes as I see a tear hit the ground. I start to cry.

"I know exactly how you feel. It's not fair. It's torture having to just sit here and possibly accept your fate." He says. I start to sob. Feeling my wet tears stain my cheeks with sorrow. I turn to him and shout.

"Wow, thanks for making me feel so much better!" Then I turn back around and sob.

I hear Lucky exhale and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Azzie was right about you. Everyone who is involved with District 11 thought it was going to be so hard to convince you to take this seriously. Now I see everyone got you wrong. You're just shy and scared and that is completely understandable. Azzie said she saw hope in you. When you went out in that coliseum, I saw it too. You showed everyone that you are powerful. That you possess something most people don't, and that will make them love you. That will make them rout for you. You know, Mal, you reminded me of myself when I was in the games. I was shy and scared and didn't want to talk to anyone. That's why I completely understood you and took time with you."

I wipe my cheeks and look into his eyes and sniffle before speaking, "You mean it?"

Lucky nods and hugs me, and it is the one thing I needed. Being out in that coliseum gave me strength, and hugging Lucky now gives me closure. I think back to my district, and everyone smiling and crying and hugging me when I return home. I want that so bad. This gives me something to rout for. I simply can't lose. It isn't an option anymore.

Our group all gathers in an elevator to go to our rooms up at the top right under District 12 after Emma and I changed out of our gold costumes and makeup before getting into silk robes. When the elevator opens, I am greeted with complete Capital architecture, and maids standing by every door. I'm just going to call them clones from now on. They are going to give me the willys if I wake up to take a piss and they jump scare me by the bathroom door. All of the walls are metal, ceiling decorations hang like geometric triangle lights, tables are all different sizes and shapes, and there are random boulders everywhere that look metallic. I'm guessing for decor reasons.

I am so whooped from the tribute parade, that I think I may pass out. I look at everyone who is settling in and I walk down the hall into my room. The bed is almost identical to the one on the train, except its a navy blue color with much more pillows. I run my hand across the mattress and I come to a nightstand. I see a screened remote control sitting in the center of the stand. I grab it and flip one of the switches digitally, wondering what would happen. Then the color of the room changes to a brown. Confused, I look around the room until I spot a huge window that showed the Capitol building, now shows a brown desert. In shock, I flip the switch again. This time, it's a deep rainforest. The noises and visuals are so real, that is almost feels like I'm standing right there. I look at the remote and see switches for districts. I flip to District 1, luxury, and I see people in silk clothing walking a cement street with smiles and lots of food in the markets next to them. Is this really how Districts 1 and 2 are treated? That makes me feel like somehow my own district isn't worth as much. Why do we have to live in poverty? I flip the switch to District 7, and see a bunch of people chopping wood with an axe, all sweaty. District 7, lumber, that makes sense. I then flip to District 11, my district. When the screen shows a market, I feel my heart sink. I see Manitoba right there, buying some food. I quickly run up to the screen and stare at him. When I get a better look, I see sorrow in his eyes. He looks almost dead inside. I start to scream his name.

"Manitoba! Manitoba I'm right here! Look!" I scream. I know he can't hear me. I start to tear up as I see him grab his basket from the market. I put my hand on his face on the screen, and I drop to my knees looking at the scene. I feel more tears come as I see him walk away, out of sight from the camera.

"Don't leave me." I whisper, my heart throbbing in pain. I grab my chest, and let out a whimper.

I am lying in bed trying to picture me being home with Zoey. I see myself back at the creek, splashing her and laughing. Then she trips me and I splash into the water. I lick my lips, thinking about tasting her family's bread with my family's jam. It's so perfect, all put together. I think back to a specific time I spent with Manitoba.

"Why do we have to be hungry sometimes?" I asked Manitoba one day late at night, when my stomach was growling. Manitoba picked me up and smiled.

"Sometimes, food can't go around for everyone. So, we have to share and hope for the best." Manitoba said to me while giving me a big hug. He carried me outside and laid me down on the ground as he took his spot next to me. He then pointed up to the stars.

"See how many stars there are?" He said.

"A lot." I replied.

"Sometimes stars shine more than others because they have more strength. But, all stars shine, because all stars are alive. Each one has its own story. Maybe one little star won't have the same shine, but it will have the same heart. We will all shine through, no matter what happens." He said.

I sat their, confused, and shook my head, "I don't get it." I said. He chuckled and held me close.

"You will one day little one. You will." Manitoba said.

I do know what it means now. We may not have what others have, but we will make it through. I smile, and fall fast asleep.

I awake to one of the clone maids turning on a square shaped lamp at the far end of my room. I get up, rubbing my eyes from the bright light. I stretch and yawn, not wanting to welcome the day. I look around at the room and let out a big sigh. Right, I'm still here.

"Good morning sir. Breakfast is ready." She says. I tighten my silk robe and put on my silk slippers that were laying next to my bed, and I walk out of the room as I leave the clone maid to make my bed. I walk up a couple stairs and see everyone sitting at the dining table with a mountain of food laying on the table. I feel a drool sensation and my eyes widen. There are macaroons, strawberries, pancakes with an assortment of toppings, cream puffs, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice or chocolate milk to wash it all down. I sit down in the seat left for me and start to grab my food without hesitation.

I see that Lucky is in a grey suit, with a blue tie and brown shoes. The bald lady who's name I still don't know is wearing a red shirt with shoulder pads, and a grey skirt with red high heeled boots that go up to her knees. Samantha is wearing a dress that almost looks like a sunflower at the bottom, and Shania is the craziest looking of them all. She has on a pink dress with two different lengths, one side to her knees and the other to her ankles. She is wearing spiky, pink, metallic shoes and her long pink hair is tied back in a knotted bun. The amount of makeup on her face remains the same. Azzie is wearing a black jumpsuit and black high heels with her hair in a huge braid. Emma is wearing the same robes as I am.

All this Capital fashion hurts my eyes. I don't think I want to dress like this if I win. Emma and I are stuffing our faces when Lucky clears his throat.

"You sleep well? We have a long day ahead of us." He says while putting a strawberry in his mouth. I raise an eyebrow.

"Seems cool." Emma says between bites and I glare at her.

"No, it doesn't." I scowl, then continue, "What kind of busy are you referring to?"

"The Capital loved you, loved you, loved you." Shania says with the most unenthusiastic voice I could imagine for her sentence given.

"Shania isn't wrong about that, for once." Lucky says and Shania gives him a glare while our mentors chuckle.

"Yes! They love. Me love you." The bald lady says.

"Indeed Laurena, indeed." Samantha states. Okay, so her name is Laurena. Now I can address her without sounding rude.

"Mal, I've heard a lot of great things about you especially." Lucky says and he gives me a look while lifting up his eyebrow. I stare in shock.

"Me? Why me?" I ask.

"You sure took over that crowd. They are calling you the nature child." Lucky chuckles.I blush fiercely and shrink in my seat.

"What kind of name is that?" I ask, harshly. Azzie looks over at me, and shakes her head.

"It's not a bad name at all. It's a symbol of your courage. People have been telling me all over the Capital that Mal is the nature child with the eyes of a god." Azzie reassures me.

"Wouldn't have happened without you and your amazing design talent." Samantha states and Azzie waves her hands in the air.

"No no, it's really nothing, but thank you." Azzie laughs and everyone grabs their cups and starts clinking their glasses together in celebration. I join in with a slight smile.

"To an amazing success!" Lucky shouts and Emma glances over at me.

"You do have the eyes of a god. I can see why people like you so much." Emma says and she starts to gulp down her orange juice. I take a moment to look at her before giving her a small smile.

"Again, can I ask what we are doing today?" I say.

"You will be starting your first day of training today with the rest of the tributes. You have two weeks of training, and then an interview. Then the games." Shania answers.

I choke on the food I was trying to swallow then feel like I'm going to fall on the ground after having a heart attack. I forgot that the games where so close, and that they are actually going to happen. This is all too much and I don't think I can handle it all for another two weeks. Emma glances at me again with a confused look, probably wondering why I all of a sudden choked. I get up, shakily, and smile with the biggest fake smile I can pull off.

"I'm going to go to my room." I say, until Lucky grabs my arm again.

"Mal, training is in thirty minutes so you shouldn't leave. We have to get going." He says. I nod and follow only Shania and Azzie out of the apartment and into the elevator.

"We will see you later today." Samantha says as the three mentors wave Emma and I goodbye. I look at Emma, Azzie, then Shania before looking up at the meter showing us the floor level. When we reach level seven, the door opens and another speaker dressed like Shania and who I'm guessing is a stylist walk in with us, followed by the same African American teenage guy with the curly hair and stern face I saw in the cleaning room for a split second, and a very short teenage girl I've never seen before with her brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Emma and I stare at the two of them before they look back at us. They must be the District 7 tributes. The lumberjacks, so called. I assume they will be very strong and skilled with an axe.

I know instantly that I shouldn't even talk to them or get on their bad side. District 7 is known for having a temper but of course that could be just a stereotype. My district is looked at as the farmers who wear overalls but they don't understand that we are bakers, and boilers, and cookers. I keep glancing at the two until we are at level zero. The District 7 people leave then Emma, Azzie, Shania and I all follow after them. Shania opens the door for us.

"I'll see you later as well. I have some major work do to. Like fixing my hair and getting bet money on you Mal, for the games." Shania says as she flips her pink hair and walks off. I want to yell at her once again but Azzie grabs my arm, shaking her head, and I sigh in defeat, following her into the room. When we are inside, I notice two suits with red and grey on them. They have an eleven on the sides of the upper arms.

"These are your training jumpsuits. I'll help you try them on." Azzie says while grabbing mine. I blush and look over at Emma, who is staring at the both of us when I grab the bottom of my shirt to lift it up. I then notice her still looking at me, and I pause.

"Turn around." I say, moving my finger is a spiral motion. She seems to snap out of whatever spell she was under and stutters, turning around. I take off everything except for my underwear and Azzie helps me slip into the jumpsuit. She zips me up and walks around me, looking up and down at the fitting. She gives a thumbs up.

"Perfect fit." She says while walking over to Emma with Emma's jumpsuit. I look away to giver her privacy like she did for me. When I think they are done I turn around, except, they weren't done. I gasp and close my eyes tight quickly turning the other way again. She didn't see did she? I don't think she saw me. I hope she doesn't think I'm some sort of pervert. Although, from the glance I got, I caught sight of something a little odd. A burn scar was covering her all over her left side from the top of her chest to the bottom of her hip. I wonder what kind of accident happened to her when she was younger, or recently I don't know. Seems odd that someone like her would have such a massive scar. Then I remember she is rather clumsy. Maybe she spilt some hot boiling water on her side or tripped and fell on a campfire.

When we both have our training outfits on, Azzie waves us goodbye and she will see us later with the rest of the group. We walk in and see a crowd of people in training outfits like ours, standing around a woman. Emma and I join in and listen.

"Everyone here?" The lady says?

We all look around and nod. As she is counting us to see if we are all here to double check, I take this free minute to look around the training room. It is absolutely huge with displays full of weapons, and tables covered in who knows what. There are levels of stepping plates in the middle that I'm guessing is for practice to avoid hits from a weapon. There are tv screens with computer analysis systems under it full of codes. There are dummies for practicing punches, kicks, knives, swords, bows, any kind of weapon. I also spot a complete monkey bar set hanging from the ceiling and a ladder leading up to it, and a net connected from the ground to the ceiling as well. Lastly, there is a balcony full of men sitting in chairs and observing us from above. Great, my worst nightmare. Being stared at. I don't know why it's such a big thing in the Capital.

"In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead," The lady in the middle starts to say. "One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how you pay attention over the next few days. You're probably all eager to get your hands on a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent of dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." She finishes. I take a big gulp. All I want is for the ground to swallow me whole. Having all these other teenagers that will either kill me or I have to kill them inches away from me is giving me extreme anxiety. The lady then tells us to begin while everyone slowly disperses to train and work. I look at Emma who shrugs back at me as a response to me confused stare.

"Just pick something to work on. Or get in line with some of the other tributes." She says as she walks over to a line of people waiting for a space that has fake trees and an axe and some wire and stones which I am assuming is to learn how to start a fire. I start to wonder what to do first as I am wandering around looking at the options. I then spot the two blondes from across the room with the curly haired tall guy with amber eyes. I squint to see the tall blonde male and the blonde female having the symbol, two, on their shirts. Of course. No wonder they are ripped and not afraid. They are part of the careers. Districts 1 and 2 get trained all their lives to be in the games, then they volunteer as tribute when they are of age. I instantly become afraid of them, and I try to walk the other direction until I see the blonde guy staring at me with an intense glare. I shudder and try to keep walking. They guy with curly brown hair looks at me too, and I see the symbol, one, on his shirt. Are they seriously going to be allies? I feel my heart pumping faster and faster until I come up to a line of people waiting to climb on the monkey bars. So, as for my skills, I do have many. I think back to what Manitoba said, and how he believes I can win this thing. I do have some hidden talents up my sleeves that I should perfect in time for the Hunger Games. First, I can hunt. I already know how to set traps and snares. If I go out into the woods, I can catch two birds with a whistle and a stick. Also, growing up in District 11, I know every single plant and berry that is edible, and which ones are poisonous.

As for a weapon I use? Well, they probably don't have in here. I don't think it will matter very much but I am very good with a slingshot. I know, it's stupid and funny but it's true. If you give me a slingshot and some sort of sharp object, I can hit anything on sight. Oh my gosh, if the Capital gave me a slingshot with some sharp projectiles, I would win the games right here right now. Although, I doubt there is a slingshot in the room to show off my skills and I'm not going anywhere near the cornercopia anyway. So might as well not even try.

I'm also very agile and quick. I can run up a hill without losing any breath. I can hang onto trees for a while and never fall. I guess that's why I was drawn to the monkey bars. Being small and tiny may look pathetic but it really comes in handy when trying to move fast and dodge things. I look up ahead and see the line getting shorter for the complex system of monkey bars. I look around me and start to breathe heavily once again. I cannot kill these people it just isn't going to happen. I can't lose though so I am stuck, and there is no way out. I then remember what Manitoba said to me before leaving, and I take one last long breath to secure myself. He said I have to show these people I'm not an easy target. Apparently the blonde teen thought I did because he was looking at me like I was a meal. It's because I'm small, and shy, and timid. Maybe it's about time I try to show these people what I'm capable of. I already did it in the coliseum for the Capital. I can do it here too. I can make them see I will be a challenge.

I hear a bang and grunt. I quickly look over to see a girl groaning on the ground, holding her wrist in pain. She fell off I know she did. People are staring at her like she will be no competition. As she starts to walk to the back of the line, I notice her hair. It was the same orange curly haired girl who I saw in the cleansing room as well. I look to see her number and it says eight. District 8 is textiles, like sewing and making clothes. They make all the clothes and fabric for the Capital. Must be a fun job. I try to think about any skill her district would have taught her to have a chance in the games. I mean, mine taught me how to hunt in the woods and gather berries and food, but, what skills could possibly come out of sewing? I start to feel bad as she gets in line behind me. She seemed weak and helpless up there, like there was nothing she could do but fall. I then close my eyes tight, and turn around to face her, hoping I don't look stupid.

"Hey." I say. She looks up at me and gives a faint smile.

"Hello." She answers. A couple awkward seconds dawn on us until I think of something to say.

"Don't know how to climb too well?" I ask.

"Oh no. Our land is pretty much buildings and gravel. No trees to practice climbing. So, I guess I'll do that now." She says, which does make a valid point. She seems intelligent.

"I'm Mal." I say.

"I've heard all about you. I thought your name was the nature child?" She says, and I laugh with a slight blush.

"I didn't know I was so well known." I say. Her eyes widen.

"I've heard about half the Capital is routing for you." She says and I am taken back a bit. Who knew a good first impression would change everything. I look at her after thinking for a couple seconds.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Quinn." She states as she moves some curly orange hair out of her face. Now being close to her, she is one of the most beautiful girls my age I've seen in my entire life. Her pale complexion and grey eyes is spooky, but mystifying. Her freckles dance on her face and her cheeks are a nice rose color. I look at her hair and notice that they didn't really touch it except for maybe a couple inches of to get rid of dead ends. Still, her hair reaches her mid to lower back. It's probably a good thing they didn't try to cut in any shorter because her hair is a thing of beauty all on it's own. Her hair is a natural bright orange that curls so perfectly.


End file.
